That should be me: seddie story
by seddieluv4ever
Summary: When, a new guy arrives and asks Sam a question, will Freddie discover some new feelings from the blond-headed demon? Will he do everything to ignore the feeling or will he tell her everything? What happens when Sam starts to repeat the Jonah incident?
1. Chapter 1

That should be me-seddie

Chapter 1: iFeel Strange

A/N: It will always be in freddie's pov, if it changes you'll know.

"Owww! Sam!" I screech, were at the groovy smoothy, and she just brutally punched my arm, I look at her

"what was that for?" I ask already knowing the answer. She shrugs and says:

"because your a nub, and nubs get punched." she said it as if I should know that. I roll my eyes and turn to Carly,

"how are you friends with this demon?" I ask curious. Carly was about to respond but Sam interrupted her.

"You know what BENSON-" Sam glares at me

"Stop!" Carly screams, for us to stop fighting.

"Yo! Want to buy a blubabery?" We all look at T-Bo oddly

"T-Bo, don't you mean blueberry?" Carly asks

"tomato, tamata. Do you wana buy one?

"NO!" we all screamed, he jumped back a little scared.

"fine" he simply said then walked away.

The bell on top of the door rang and we all turned our heads to see who was entering. It was a tall guy, about six feet, blue eyes, sorta like Sam's, and dirty blond hair. His eyes land on us and they widen. He runs towards and starts to talk.

"O MY GOD! YOUR ICARLY!" he exclaims  
>"I LOVE your webshow!" his eyes divert to Sam and his smile grows wider, and eyes start to sparkle. He extends his hand out.<p>

"Sam right?" he questions

"what's it to ya?" she says while nodding her head at him. He chuckles slightly.

"Yep, your Sam." he answers his own question, a smirk appears on her lips.

"how would you know? I could be Carly and just dyed my hair to fool people."

"well for starters your just as feisty now like on the webshow, and you fooling someone sounds like something you would do to freddie." He says while pointing to me.

"Dude. Are you a stalker" she asks tilting her head, I can tell she's pissed now it's my turn to chuckle. She looks up at me and glares, I stop laughing instantly and she roles her eyes.

"No, I'm just a fan of iCarly, and I'm very observant"

"oh."

"well are you ever going to shake my hand and answer my question?" she giggles, something I've never seen her do, both Carly and I do a double take and look at her.

"yes, I'm Sam" she shakes his hand.

As soon as she does, I see her blush, wait blush? No, no, no Sam Puckett does NOT blush. But when she did I felt my hands ball into fists, and my teeth grit together. WAIT! Why am I upset? I'm not jealous right? No I don't, at least I think I'm...no I KNOW I'm not jealous.

"my name is Arthur" he says

"That's such a nubby name." she scrunches up her nose, and he smiles.

"Why, didn't you punch him? You just said not even two seconds ago that all nubs get punched!"

"Well, he's a cute nub, and your just-well dorky" That made me mad, what's going on with me? He smiles, probably because she called him _cute._

"Um, not to be all of a sudden but would like to go on a date with me?" he asks while rubbing the back of his neck.

Carly and I's eye's widen and turn toward Sam to here her answer. Her eyes are wide as ours, only difference is: SHE IS BLUSHING! It's ticking me OFF!

Please please please, say NO! Wait why do I care?

"Sure, I'd love to" she grins, and I grit my teeth. EXTREMELY pissed off!

Ok, I feel completely strange, why am I feeling jealous about a guy asking out Sam. I mean I would understand if it was Carly, but it's Sam! I can't be jealous, we HATE each other, if I were to be jealous, that would mean *gulps* I **_like_** Sam. But that's impossible because I still love Carly.

"hey nub, what's up with you" I hear Sam's beautiful- wait what am I saying! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BENSON! I lift my head up.

"I'm not in the mood Puckett." I say sternly

"well come on we should go rehearse iCarly" Carly says. We all get up and head to Bushwell plaza.

A/n: End of first ep. Ok so not much of a cliffy, but I wanted to leave off on a good note. This is my first Seddie story, so plz be nice! Also plz review, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

That should me-seddie

Chap 2: ijealousy

A/n: remember it's in Freddie's pov.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly, which is very sad.

We just finished rehearsal, we were supposed to do that yesterday, but Sam was lazy and wanted to go home, so we allowed her to, so now here we are. I keep finding myself staring at Sam! I try to pull away, but nothings working! Thank God I'm on my computer to pretend I'm doing something. She would probably beat me for staring at her.

I don't even know why, I'm doing it! STOP IT FREDDIE! I scream at myself, this is getting out of hand I do not, I repeat DO NOT like Sam! We are just frienemies, nothing more.

"What are you starin' at freddifer?" I didn't even realize she'd stopped talking with Carly; I was so wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking." I reply half honestly. She only roles her eyes and goes back to taking with Carly. I go back to my computer, when I hear the elevator opening up. We all turn our heads to see who it is. It's probably Spencer.

I was wrong! What is that douche doing here? How did he even find our studio?

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Sam asks, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, I had gone back to the groovy smoothie to make the day for our date, because I forgot to when I was there, but when I went back, you weren't there, but I saw the other freaky kid um *pauses* Gibby. I asked if he knew where you were. And he said you were probably at the iCarly studio. I asked for directions, so here I am." he smiles at us.

"O, well since you're here, would you like to stay for dinner? I think Spencer is making spaghetti tacos." Carly says

I mentally yell at Carly for asking him to stay, but then again this is her house. So it would be rood of her not to ask.

"FREDDIE! ARE YOU COMING?" I here Carly yelling, I look up to find they had left without me.

"COMING!" I shout back. I head downstairs, as soon as I hit the bottom step Sam insults me.

"Yo! Are ALL nubs THAT slow? Or is it just you?" she smirks at me; probably thinking I don't have a comeback.

"I don't know, but I do know that all girls are norm-wait, you're not a girl." I say looking at her, she begins to glare at me and my eyes widen.

"BENSON…" she trails off and gets up slowly, I start to step back with each movement she makes. I feel something hard against my back and I turn to see what it is. I see it's the door. As soon as I turn around I see Sam darting towards me, I scream EXTREMELY loud and struggle to get the door open, I finally do and I run out, down the stairs, and into the lobby.

"GET OFF MY FLOOR! I JUST MOPED!" I heard Lewburt yell. I ignored him and focused on getting away from Sam, as I get closer to the door I hear her footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE BENSON! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" she screams and I run faster.

I run across the street and turn around to see where Sam had gone. I see her making her way out of the building. She spots me and I here her growl. As she starts to run across, I see a car speeding around the corner. My eyes widen. I scream:

"SAM WATCH OUT!" she looks back at me and towards the car that's coming at her.

End of ep! Wanted to leave with a cliffy. I'm evil ;) soooo, review. And tell what you think will happen next, whoever guesses right will get a shout out!. Reviews keep the story coming!


	3. Chapter 3

That should be me-seddie  
>Chapter 3: iForget to call<p>

I start running towards her, at that moment everything went in slow motion. I felt myself trying to reach her in time, but it seems like my legs aren't moving, by the time the car impacts with Sam, every thing starts moving again.

I finally reach her, and I kneel down, hovering over her.

"NO! SAM PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP! CARLY!" I scream as if she can here me.

Carly's POV

As I'm laughing and talking with Spencer and Arthur, I suddenly feel a pain in my heart, and then I realize that Sam and Freddie aren't back yet. As soon as that thought comes in my mind, I could've sworn I heard Freddie calling my name.

"Guys, guys, shh! Do you here that?" I ask, making sure I'm not crazy. They look at me confused then there faces start to soften.

"Yea, I hear it too. It sounds like Freddie." Spencer says, good I'm not crazy.

"Well, let's go check it out." Arthur says. I nod my head agreeing as we all stand up, heading out the door.

As we follow the sound, we get outside ignoring Lewburt's yelling at us. Once we get outside, the sight before me crushes my heart into two. Sam was on the ground, bleeding from the head. Freddie was over her, holding his sweater vest on her, to stop the blood, but it was already becoming soaked.

As he held it in place, I ran towards them, and I noticed he was sobbing.

"SAM!"

I scream, it was the only thing I could say at the moment, hearing my outburst, Freddie finally noticed I was here. He looked up at me and his eyes were blood shot red, I could tell he'd been crying hard. I kneel beside him and place my hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

"Freddie?" I try to sound as soothing as possible. All he does is look at me, so I continue.

"Did you call an ambulance?" His eyes widen as looks me, then I see anger appear in his eyes.

"DAMN IT! BENSON YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

He slams his fists into the grass, I flinch a little, scared because I've never heard him curse before, and I've never heard scream like that.

"Freddie, calm down, I'll call them. Just focus on Sam." I say, he nods his head and goes back to Sam.

I then begin to call the ambulance and police. Since I know they'll only allow one person to go, and I'm sure Freddie wants to go.

I suddenly remember Arthur, and I look around for him. I spot him on a bench not too far away from us, I start walking towards him.

"Hey, you alright?" He was looking down so he didn't notice me coming up. As he was about to answer, the ambulance finally answered.

"Hi, yes this is Carly Shay. We have an emergency."

Freddie's POV

Why, why of all things did I forget to call the fucking ambulance? I mentally slap myself for not doing that. At that particular moment though all I had on my mind was to get Carly out here. I'm glad she ended up hearing me. She's a really great friend.

"Sam, please wake up" I start  
>"I know were just frenemies, but I need you. Your one of my closest friends." I wait for her to, at least mutter an insult, because I know she would if she were awake. She'd probably say something like:<p>

"Benson, stop with all the sappy chizz, your a making yourself an even BIGGER nerd than you already are."

I sigh wishing it was true. I hear the ambulance coming and I pick up Sam bridle style. A smile appears on my face as I think of Sam as my wife.

Wait! I do not like Sam, but the thought of it seems so natural. The ambulance pulls up and once they get out the truck, they bring over a gurney and tell me to place her on there.

"who will be riding with Ms. Puckett?"

"I WILL!" Arthur and I scream at the same time. I glare at him and begin to speak.

"I'm the best friend, I'M the one whose ALWAYS been there for her...besides Carly, that's beside the point. Point is you've only known her a DAY! ONE SINGLE DAY, I'm riding with her."

I finish my sentence sternly, and glare at once more before hopping in the truck. Before I got in, I could have sworn I saw him shiver a bit at my glare. It would make since though since some of Sam's skills have rubbed off on me.

-—

It's been a whole hour and we haven't heard anything yet. Right now I'm pacing around in the waiting room.

"Freddie, calm down. Sam's going to be just fine." I here Carly say it, but I just can't help but feel nervous. A few seconds later Spencer walks in...or more like runs in.

"Hey, guys. How's Sam?" he's breathing heavily so his words are kind of muffled.

"We don't know Spence, the doctors haven't told us anything yet, and we've been here over an hour." Carly clues him in while I slowly take a seat next to her, burying my head in my hands. I feel her rubbing my back trying to sooth me, I must say it helped a lot.

"Freddie, may I talk to you for a second?" I look at Carly and nod my head. We both get up and walk in the hall.

A/n: Ok, I thought this would be a good place to stop. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll upload the next one. 


	4. Chapter 4

That should be me- 4

Chapter 4: iDeny

A/n : ok, a quick thing before we start; this chapter is going to be split in two parts. So chapter 5 WILL be part two.

Ok on with with the story...

Carly's POV

When we get far enough away from the waiting room, I turn towards Freddie and begin to speak. I know he's in love with her. I have a knack for these things; I just want to here it from him.

"Why are you so upset about the accident? I thought you guys hated each other?" I raise my eyebrows expectantly.

"Do you remember her surprise party?" I nod my head telling him to go on.

"Do you also remember what I said? I said 'I think of you and me as really close friends' I really meant that, even if she doesn't want to admit it, I still believe she thinks of me like that as well. I was so scared when that car was coming, I tried to save her, but my legs weren't working. It's kind of like the taco truck incident, only this time I couldn't save her."

I stare at him, amazed at how much he cares about Sam, he must _REALLY_ love her. I decided to use myself in order to get the answer I want from him.

"But it still doesn't make since, we all know that you and Sam never got along, and when I almost got hit, you saved me because you still love me." his face begins to become nervous and I know I'm getting closer to my answer.

"Whose says I still loved you when I saved you?"

Here we go time to drive it home

"Yea, but when we kissed, _BEFORE _Sam told you about the bacon thing, you seemed like you enjoyed my kisses."

"Well yea, but when you first kissed me, I...I was just so surprised. And then when we kept kissing I was thinking about-" he stops mid sentence and widened his eyes realizing what he was going to say. I raise my eyebrows again.

"Kept thinking about what?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Freddie's POV

I can't tell her what I was thinking about, I just realized it my self.

How could I have been thinking about Sam while I was kissing Carly? I mean, I've loved Carly since the sixth grade, I had finally gotten my chance to kiss her, and I think about Sam during all of the kisses.

"Well" Carly says expectantly. I open my mouth to speak, but the doctor comes up to us.

Thank God...

"Well, I have some good news about Samantha-" Carly and I cut him off

"Sam" we say correcting him.

"Sam, shall I just tell you two or are there more people here?"

"There's more people, in the waiting room" Carly says

"Alright, follow me, so I can tell all of you." I follow behind Carly and the doctor, still thinking of my conversation with Carls.

We arrive at the waiting room and I take a seat next to Spencer.

"Sam is in great shape, we checked over her body, and only found a few fractured limbs in her arms, and feet. We put some stitches in her head, since she had an open cut. Although she had a lot of blood loss, that can easily be fixed with a blood transfusion. Do you know of any one who is her blood type?"

We all look at each other questioningly

"What exactly IS her blood type?" I ask

"it's O negative." I gulp really hard, that's my blood type

"Um, I have that blood type" ok now I'm extremely nervous

"Excellent! Would you mind doing the transfer? It will help her heal a lot faster." I look at the doctor completely nervous

"Y-yea, I-I'll do it"

" Excellent, follow me" I look back at Carly for help, she knows I'm afraid of needles, ever since Sam made me get that fake tattoo of her face.

Once I'm in the room for the transfusion I'm scared out my mind.

"Hey, don't be so frightened. Everything will be fine, just close your eyes and think of something peaceful."

I nod my head at the doctor, close my eyes and begin to imagine...

A/n: What's Freddie imagining, you ask? Well *shrugs shoulders* who knows...O right I do! ;p

If you want to know as well, I suggest you:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! btw: that's my new fav word! So go do it

DO IT! Or you'll get consuala's revenge!

Jk, but seriously...GO DO IT!

Bye now. ;-]


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form

That should be me- 5

Chapter 5: iDeny part two

As I close my eyes, I would have never guessed that the first thing I think about, as something peaceful would be...

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Say it!"

"Nah it's dumb"

"SAY IT!"

"O..k, I was just gonna say-"

"That we, should kiss?"

I gulp slightly, not looking at her

"Your gonna break my arm now right"

"No"

"Well...Should we? Just to get it over with?"

"Hmm...Just to get it over with"

"Mhm, just to get over with"

"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over with, and we don't tell anybody?"

"We don't tell anyone."

Short pause...

"well lean"

As soon as I start to lean in, I here the doctors voice.

"Well, that's it. See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he taps my arm roughly causing me to flutter my eyes open.

"N-no, i-it w-wasn't"

Ok why am I stuttering? That 'something peaceful' really shook me up. Why would something peaceful for me be my first kiss with Sam? I mean it's not like I like her or anything. (a/n: LIAR!) right? (WRONG! :| )

"Well, you can head back with your friends, we're all done here." I get up slowly, slightly uneasy.

I walk back to the room, and walk in.

"Hey Freddo! How'd go...uh you don't look to good, dude your paler than usual" Spencer says looking at me

"Weird..." Spencer looks at Carly

"What's weird?"

"Sam said the exact same thing to me once." I feel myself get paler as I here her name, if that's even possible.

"I-I'm going to go see Sam, did they give you the room number?" I ask, looking at Carly.

"Yea, it's 239 (a/n: I saw that episode today, HAD to use it! ;) ). I'll come with you."

"NO! I mean, I want to see her alone for a while."

"O, ok we'll be in here when your done."

All I do is nod and head to her room, great just as if I didn't have a lot to be dealing with right now.

-

(in sam's room)

I pull a chair up close to her bed and I watch her. She still hasn't woken up. I sigh heavily, why do I feel like I want to feel her lips on mine again? Ever since that flashback in the blood room, I've been having this strong feeling I want to have another kiss with her.

I mean...the first time we kissed, her lips were so soft, and I couldn't help the tingling feeling I got when I kissed her, my stomach was doing flips and my hands were as sweaty as ever.

I'm getting nervous now just thinking about it. As I look back up at Sam, I feel a smile appear on my face. I've never notice how beautiful she was.

I know you might think I'm crazy, how could I possibly find someone in the hospital beautiful? Well, it's easy, why? Because it's Sam.

Sam: the girl who torments me, teases me punches me in places I can't mention.

Sam: the meat lovin', awesome, funny girl. Who happens to be my frenemy.

Sam: the girl I'm in- WAIT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH SAM PUCKETT

Yes you are...

No I'm NOT

Yes you ARE!

Shut up conches, no I don't love her!

Sure, she may be beautiful, her lips are perfect. When we kissed, it was like they were made for mine. They fit perfectly. I wold give anything to kiss them again-

And o god I think... No I'm not!

"Freddie?" I look up at the door to find Carly.

"Huh?" I say

"Are you ok? You've been in here for an hour now, and we were worried about you, since you never came back." she walks in closer and pulls a seat next to me.

"I'm fine Carls, I was just thinking that's all. Have I really been gone for an hour?"

"yea, you have."

"O"

"Freddie, can I ask you something serious?" I look at her confused, but nod my head anyway.

"Are you in love with Sam?" she looks at me sternly and I gulp, but not so she can see.

"What gives you that crazy idea? We're frenemies remember?"

"Yea..I remember, and I also remember the way you acted when Arthur asked Sam out. I also remember the way you were looking...no let me re-frays that, the way you were STARING, at her in the iCarly studio. Also the way you got pissed when Sam called him a cute nub."

she raises her eyebrows at me, and I gulp again.

"I don't know what your talking about Carls, I do not like...or LOVE Sam." she waves her arms in my face

"Yes you do. Now just admit you love her so she can dump him and go out with you."

I try SO hard not to smile at the thought of Sam going out with me, but it's becoming more and more difficult each time I think about it.

Because I DON'T LIKE SAM NOR DO I LOVE HER!

Liar!

No I'm not shut up conchense.

A/n: ok end of ep. Review plz, and tell me your fav part of this chapter. Part 1 and Part 2. And btw: idk if that's Sam and Freddie's actual blood type, I just made it up. And I don't know if I got all the words right from the episode, so sorry if I did. Tried to do my best from memory.

So... GO REVIEW!

Bye now...and remember:

Eat lots of candy!

Stay random...

And keep R & R-ing! ;-}

Ad feedback |

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

That should be me- 6

Chapter 6: iWake up and come clean

Two weeks have passed and Sam still hasn't woken up. I've been up here every day after school to see her. Carly's been hounding me, trying to get me to admit that I love Sam. But the problem is: I don't love her.

I haven't been getting much sleep lately, because every time I go to sleep, I have the dream of Sam and I on the fire escape.

Every time I'm close to kissing her some one wakes me up, and I always feel disappointed. Right now I'm sitting in last period bored because Sam's not here, she'd be telling the teacher off right now if she were here.

I try my best to focus, but it's hard. Why do I keep thinking about her? I sigh quietly to myself and look down, playing with my fingers. I miss her so much; I wish she would wake up already.

Just then, the door swings open and I lift my head up to see Carly at the door.

"MS. SHAY! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY CLASSROOM!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Howard, but Freddie needs to come with me"

"Is it about Sam?" I ask out loud, gathering my stuff

"Yea, the doctor just called principle Franklin, Sam's awake."

My eyes widen, that was some freaky chizz. I pick up my stuff and follow Carly.

-

We arrive at the hospital, and I rush past Carly and head to Sam's room. Once I get there though, before I go in I look through the window to find Arthur already there, in a chair and holding Sam's hand. She's smiling widely and I feel my heart break, why can't that be me? O that's right because she hates me!

I suddenly feel sadness come over me. Wait why did I just feel like my heart broke just because she's holding Arthur's hand?

"Because you love her." my eyes widen and I look next to me to find Carly.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask completely angry at myself. That was supposed to be thought not spoken.

"Yea you did."

I sigh, what if Carly's right. What if I am in love with Sam? I don't know if I truly am though. That's the problem.

"Well, come on. Let's go in." I nod my head at her and walk in with her.

-

(At the shay's apartment, Freddie and Spencer are talking)

"Hey Spence?"

"Yuh-huh"

"Can I talk to you? Like guy to guy for a sec?"

"Sure freddo, what's up"

"How...I shouldn't even ask you this since you've never been in it before"

"Ask me what? I'm sure I could still help you."

"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

"Well... For starters, you should be willing to do anything for that person, you should also love them for who they are and don't try to change them. Whenever you touch, your heart; starts racing, you get chills down your spine. Who is it you think you're in love with?"

I sigh heavily then answer:

"I think I'm in love with Sam."

Spencer's POV

O my God! He's finally admitting it! Well partially admitting it. Ok no body knows this but. I'm a secret seddie shipper, so for me to here this is so epic!

That's why when Carly told me him and Sam kissed I was all excited, but then she said Sam told her on laughing gas and I became disappointed, because people say anything on that stuff. Speaking of which, I got to ask Freddie if that was true or not cause Carly never told me anything after that.

"Spencer? It be nice if you said something. I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"O, sorry Freddo I spaced out for a second there."

"Yea, I saw that."

"What is that makes you feel that way fredster?"

"Fredster? Anyway, well, I don't know actually. It's just, like today at the hospital, before I went in to Sam's room I saw Arthur holding her hand and she was smiling widely. Once I saw that though I felt my heart break, and I don't know why but I kept wishing it was me who was holding her hand and making her smile. Then I remembered why it's not me and I felt sadness over come me, and it stayed the whole time I was in the room."

"Well, that's just one factor Freddie. Let me ask you one thing if you liked her, tell me some things about her that would make you feel that way and feel happy."

Freddie's POV

I didn't know how to answer that exactly. I mean, I don't even know where to begin, so I just look at him and start speaking, as I do; it seems like the words just flow right out of me.

"I love the she smiles when ever she's beaten me up.

I love the way her dirty blond curls hit her shoulder perfectly, I love that evil smirk she gets when she has a plan, or did something bad to a teacher.

I love the way she can eat like guy and her petite figure doesn't change...not that I paid attention to it or anything. But yea, I love our first kiss together and- O GOD! I LIKE SAM!"

A/n: ep has ended, please r & r! I'll love you guys forever! :]


End file.
